


aph/雪兔/今天的普爷依旧帅如小鸟

by tltz1



Category: APH - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 伊万·布拉金斯基/基尔伯特·贝什米特, 俄罗斯/普鲁士, 雪兔组 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	aph/雪兔/今天的普爷依旧帅如小鸟

基尔伯特打了个哈欠。  
他很困，困得头发都耷拉着，有气无力的，像一只疯玩了一天的小鸟在快回到巢中时筋疲力尽地扑打着翅膀。  
他坐在那里，垂着上眼皮，用困倦的目光看着春天尚未到来的大地。寒冷的空气中飘着细微的冰晶，他熟悉的寒意包裹着他，因为熟悉，所以有幻觉般的温暖。  
水凝聚成霜，积累成雪，结实为冰，一切又都融化成水。  
潮起潮落，世界还是世界，不过换了一个时间。

好一会他才意识到伊万就在他身边站着，歪着头，那张总显得软绵绵的脸带着笑，总显得憨厚又乖巧。当然，这和这个人——国家——的笑令人遍体生寒脑子里塞满钢铁洪流没有任何冲突。基尔伯特闭上眼，咕哝道：“有事吗？”  
“普鲁士不想去说点什么吗？”  
“我说什么有用吗？”  
“但是你想说的话大家都会听的。”  
基尔伯特忍不住想笑。他想笑就笑，笑得像得了失心疯，最后从那块自己坐着的石头上跌下来，在结霜的地面打滚。  
伊万就看他笑。  
那是一九四七年的三月一日。  
普鲁士建制废除，领土被并入波兰、苏联和四国占领区，这曾活跃在这片大陆上的国家，至此彻底宣告终结。

“我说啊——你不觉得你很好玩吗？一边拿着别人的东西一边仿佛要安慰人，你这是侮辱呢还是侮辱呢还是侮辱呢？”他说一个“侮辱”就顿一下，笑得身体内部发疼，所有的脏器都好像搅成一团了，变成混合着阴影的血块，变成尖叫哀嚎的时间，变成即将终结的生命内部对这世界的留恋。那东西真的存在吗？不知道，他觉得生命是有自救本能的，但国家有吗？  
伊万的回答是那张不变的笑脸。  
“啊呀，本大爷知道，退场的时候到了，”他撑起自己，拍拍身上的霜，活动自己的双腿，试图从这具躯体里再榨出一点热度，“这个世界上啊，没有不会退去的潮。本大爷呢，就是一次海啸；再怎么庞大的海啸也得退场，这就是这个世界的规矩。”  
红色的眼睛终于完全睁开了，依旧是晶亮有神的眼，一如伊万熟悉的姿态。  
“你会退场，法国和英国也会退场，就算是美国也早晚要退场的。没有永不失败的军团，这种事本大爷早在一四一零就知道了……哦，那时候还是条顿骑士团呢。”基尔伯特背对他坐回石头上，两条小腿来回摇晃着。  
“普鲁士想说的话，大家会听的。”伊万又说了一次。  
“会听和会听也是两个概念嘛。听了，然后该拿的东西还是分文不少嘛。”  
“大家会听的。”伊万说。  
基尔伯特转过头看他，一脸的无所谓。  
伊万站在那里，但那里不仅有伊万。当然不仅有伊万，因为获利者绝不止一个。作为国家，能拿的利益他们会取尽锱铢，但作为存在着的人格……  
基尔伯特转回了头。  
“只有这个时候不想说啊。”  
“普鲁士——”  
他都分不清是谁的声音了。耳朵里笼了漫天风雪，什么都不真切。  
“……怎么，大家是第一次面对离去么？胜者当行胜者的权力，败者也当尽败者的义务。”他的手搭在膝盖上，声音安定又温柔，“因为没有常胜不败，所以我们早晚会再次见面的。”  
像罗马，像古希腊，像这片土地上曾存在的所有离去的人一般，存在于这里的人，早晚都是要到他们那一头的。一边接，一边送，生死就是这一接一送，历史就是这一接一送。  
一个个叱咤风云的人要死，一座座金碧辉煌的城要塌，那么盛极一时的国度，也终究是要灭亡的。  
“……怎么啦，想听本大爷的退场感言？嗯……我现在挺讨厌你们的，你们要不要晚一点来见我？越晚越好，本大爷不想在那边看见你们。”  
有人握住了他的手。一开始是手套，然后那个人把他的手拉进手套里。对方从后面环抱他，双手抓着双手，他能闻到清晰的风雪寒气，和混在其中的松树般的清香。  
身体好像渐渐暖起来了。  
但是更困了。  
不会像真正的人类一样说什么“不要睡和我说话”的。但确实想说点什么，明明平时已经说了很多，但还是有好多东西堆在嘴里，张开嘴的时候又不知道那是什么。离去时说再多都会有遗憾的。  
“……没事的，普鲁士王国早在一九一八就已经灭亡了吧？我等今天等了这么久，早就想通了。一七零一到一九一八，二百多年，怎么都是辉煌过，总比某些一直没啥存在感的家伙好太多了。”  
“想通吗？”  
基尔伯特动了动自己的手指，手被手套和伊万的手包裹着，被冻过的手指此时怪异僵硬，能感觉到仿佛血液里有冰粒在融化的酥麻酸疼。他反扣住对方的手指想给对方一个过肩摔，但动作到一半就失去了力气，变成单纯的握手。  
“本大爷是不会服气的——明明还是可能赢的嘛，本大爷这种超帅的人才不会——”  
他蜷起身咳嗽起来，因为手被伊万握着，不能挡住嘴，只能直接把血抹在膝盖处的衣服上。  
一点点感觉自己的消失。  
说不好是酷刑，又或幸运。  
“你也不过就是比本大爷多活几年嘛，再这么一副可怜样本大爷锤你。”  
“好，”伊万回答，“我会好好活下去的。”  
“说得好像你能决定一样。”  
国家的命运并不取决于他们。理所当然的，那份命运与统治者有关，与民众有关，与在这片大地上努力生活的人们有关，唯独与他们无关。是人聚集在一起创造国家，当人离去，国家自然也会离去。  
不可思议的，他内心深处，很深很深的地方，一点都不害怕。他不愧疚，不恐惧，也不遗憾。他杀死过别人，也被别人杀死，他的生命饱含枪炮和鲜血，他是冷眼旁观的刽子手，在无数次烽烟中负手而立，用战争将别人的土地变成自己的国土，也因战争再失去这一切。  
从何而来的必因何而失，鲜血铸就的荣耀必随鲜血而亡。  
他觉得很好。简直不能再好，有始有终，首尾呼应，像一次呐喊，也像一句嘲笑。对人类的历史而言他的存在太短，但足够留下尖锐的一笔，就那么一笔就够了。  
倏忽而来倏忽而去，天地浩大飞鸿踏雪，那感觉简直帅到爆炸。  
而俄罗斯，那头风雪中沉默的巨熊，就安静地在他身后抱紧他。  
他想起自己最开始欺负过他，但反正都已经欺负回来了；想起他们在这片大地上共同度过了漫长的岁月，想到对方正在他身后抱着他，陪他走过这最后的一段路。  
身体越来越温暖了。  
他向后靠在对方怀里，不想计较这一时半刻的失态。反正已经失态了。反正光彩飞扬的东西总是要以落灰折断作为终结的。比艺术更美的是在毁灭的艺术，比顶点更辉煌的是曾经身在的顶点。  
只有你死了，人们才会开始说，你曾有过功绩。  
在那之前，你是敌人。  
“我不存在了，德国也会好好活下去啊。”  
“嗯。”伊万的左手从手套中抽出去，覆盖在他眼睛上。要将军国主义的普鲁士和德国的关系斩断——胜利者这样判定。  
他的手心发烫，那是温暖而沉重的黑暗，让人心里一片宁静。基尔伯特发现自己现在完全感觉不到对方的压力，好像对方已经完全无法伤害他。也许确实如此，就算是钢铁的洪流，也无法碾压不存在的东西。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
“嗯，小加里宁格勒。”  
他们两个都没有说更多的话。空气里的冰好像消失了，又好像已经沉入身体内部，呼吸间冷得发麻，只有对方的体温还环绕着他。他半睁开眼，努力甩开对方的手，望向那张脸，然后在对方脸上看到了意料之外的悲伤。  
那只是一个抿唇而已。  
但是这头总是微笑着的北方巨熊本该碾碎所有的障碍，让世界看到它咆哮的影子，而非为了自己曾占领五百年的地方终于不再作为一个国家——政权——存在而悲伤。  
基尔伯特抬头亲了亲他的侧脸。  
他好像找到自己说不出口的话是什么了，却又觉得那不是。那和爱不一样，至少和爱情不一样。他想要的既不是灵魂共通也不是肉体相拥，而是另一些已经拥有的东西，时间将它毫不留情地刻在他们身上，为敌为友为主为仆，都是这漫长岁月里不容置疑的陪伴。人死了，但活着的人记得；国家逝去了，但历史依旧记得。他的一切将由对方记忆、书写、传递，过几千年几万年，还是会有人知道，曾有改变世界的战争，曾有金戈铁马的国度。  
也许有一天，历史将再次唤醒这个国度；也许有一天，历史会让其他国度也进入沉眠。  
“我走了。”  
“嗯。”  
他觉得国家的道别就该是这样的。什么痛苦嚎叫都太没意思了，他们又不是人，不需要哭泣，更不需要为此感慨生命。他们的身体是时光，他们的血脉是文化，他们的思想是人的呼声，没有绝望、没有消沉，冷眼旁观历史，无论是自己还是敌人都不过是历史的一个细胞——他想这样，可是他又觉得他的人民在悲泣，即使从帝王宣告退位后他其实就已经没有什么人民了。  
对，他没有人民。硬要说的话，是普鲁士这个种族。  
所以他比其他国家更自由。来来去去，洒脱任性，刀锋能到的地方就是他的领土，刀锋折断的地方就是他的坟墓。  
那只手再次覆盖在他眼前。  
“很帅气的退场，……基尔伯特。”  
就像鸟飞走一样。  
一来一去，不留下任何痕迹。

第三年，一九四九年，德意志民主共和国成立。而此时，并入波兰和苏联的原普鲁士领土上，德意志族人民几乎已经全部离开。


End file.
